Harry Goes Back
by vache
Summary: Harry goes back in time to his parents 5th year. (things are a little wierd at first.. but just read it. my sister wrote it)
1. Default Chapter

"Lupin, may I see Harry for a moment?" Snape asked as he peered into the classroom.  
  
"Sure...Harry you are excused." Lupin replied.  
  
Harry didn't know why he had to go with this greasy haired professor. There was a moment of silence when Snape sneered and said,  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you."  
  
"Ok. You know, you should try washing your hair sometime." Harry replied.  
  
"I HATE showering! 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said looking really embarrassed. Harry smirked at this.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs!" Snape yelled to open the door. They walked in and Dumbledore greeted them.  
  
"Welcome. Please Harry, sit down. Thank you Severus. Oh and one more thing, TAKE a god damn shower!" He yelled.  
  
Snape stuck his tongue out at Dumbledore and walked away.  
  
"That greasy haired git!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Then he winked at Harry. Harry was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Professor, why am I here?" asked a curious Harry.  
  
"How would you like to go far back in time?" Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"How far back?"  
  
"Since your parents are your age, 5th years."  
  
"Really?" Harry wanted to go very much. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Sure," he said, "thank you."  
  
"No problem" Dumbledore replied. And with a flick of his wand, Harry found himself in the back of the DADA room, sitting in the exact place he sat in the future. The professor was actually talking about the same thing Lupin had been talking about,  
  
"So you see..." the professor began and looked up. He THOUGHT he saw James Potter in the back when he was sitting in the front earlier.  
  
"James Potter, go back to your seat this insta-"He began.  
  
"Professor, I'm right here!" a boy who looked liked his twin said.  
  
"How can you be in the front and back?" This boy who was known as James Potter looked back to his "twin". The professor looked at James, then Harry, then James, then Harry and said,  
  
"Wowzie! There are two of you! Two of you! Two of you! Two of you!"  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"May I see James AND Harry?" He asked. So they both set down their quills, dusted their pants briefly, cleared their throats, scooted back in their chairs, stood up, grabbed their bags, pushed in their chairs, and started walking. ALL AT THE SAME TIME!  
Everyone sat there with their mouths wide open, some dropping their quills. Dumbledore smiled at them both.  
  
"My...my my my my my my my my my my...etc." He continued to say "my" and later on sounded like some sick bird. Three minutes later he stopped and said,  
  
"HARRY! WHO"S YOUR DADDY?" REALLY loud! "OOH, I know! I know! Pick me!" Dumbledore said raising his hand and jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok...who is it then?" James asked.  
  
"YOU! Are Harry's daddy!" Dumbledore yelled hard in his ear.  
  
"WHAT?!" James was so surprised he didn't care how loud that crazy old bat yelled.  
  
"You-"Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by...ANOTHER DUMBLEDORE! The real one this time.  
  
"Sirius Black! Go back to class and take off the disguise charm this instant!" Dumbledore said calmly, but firmly. Sirius did as he was told. The professor waited until he was gone.  
  
"Harry, do you know who you are standing next to?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"James Potter, my father" Harry replied.  
  
"That's right. James, I brought him here because you wanted to know your future more than anything else you desire." Dumbledore told him. James continued to look at Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry is your son. You are the only one out of Sirius, Remus, and Peter to get married and have children. Harry, why don't you tell him a few things?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Harry replied.  
  
"Wait...if Harry is back in time to tell me my future, does it mean I die soon or something?" asked his father.  
  
"Yes you do, dad. You die when I'm one year old. After that I go live with mum's sister and her husband and her elephant son, Dudley." Harry said.  
  
"Who is your mum?" James asked hopefully. "Does she still live?"  
  
"Your wife is named Lily Evans currently, and no, she dies the same night you do. You two were killed by Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Lily Evans? YES!" James yelled happily. He didn't care much about him dying anymore.  
  
"So Harry, how would you like to meet your sexy mum?" James asked.  
  
"Um..ok." Harry said. He hoped James knew that he wouldn't think of his own mother as sexy.  
  
'Great! Classes are over for today!' James thought.  
  
"Hey Lily!" James yelled.  
  
Lily looked to the right over at James. She started walking over to him. As she was walking James looked into her eyes as the wind slightly blew her hair back and the sun shining onto her face.  
  
"Yes?" Lily said politely.  
  
"Meet your future son and husband!" James said happily. "Harry Potter, Lily Evans. Lily Evans, Harry Potter! Lily Evans your future husband. James Potter, your future wife!" He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sexy ass there" James complimented as he grabbed it. 


	2. chapter 2

"Stop James!" She said moving away from him. She didn't seem to care much. She was probably used to it. "What the hell is going on James? What do you mean, future son?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent Harry back in time to tell me my 'future'" James told her.  
  
"Oh my god! I get married to James Potter?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Yes mum." Harry replied. "So I guess you guys might as well go out anyway. You ARE getting marrie—"  
  
"Harry! Baby, are you any good at quidditch?" She interrupted. She couldn't stand the thought of them getting married.  
  
"Yeah Harry baby." James added with a smirk.  
  
"Yea. Probably better than you dad." Harry replied. When he said this, James got mad.  
  
"Prove it you big baby!" James challenged.  
  
"Fine. I'll be very glad to." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"LOSE!" James added onto the rest of his sentence.  
  
"Make it interesting. 100 galleons to the winner. Loser pays." Said Lily.  
  
"Dad, just to let you know, I have only lost two quidditch matches for all 5 years I have been playing for Gryffindor. Oh, and I'm also the youngest seeker for a century." Harry said proudly.  
  
"Yea? Well beat this. I've won four games in only 25 minutes each." His jealous dad replied.  
  
"I won a match once in five minutes." Harry said. James face fell as he said this, but Lily's was glowing. All of a sudden Sirius came over.  
  
"What's going Harry, James, and WHOO Lily, u sexy thang!"  
  
"Shut it Padfoot! I'm about to compete against my bib baby to see who is better at quidditch." James replied.  
  
"Sorry Harry mate. Two words for you! You're gonna loose! James is pretty damn good." Sirius said.  
  
"Three words for you, Sirius. Just wait and see!" Harry told him. So the boys got all their stuff and came back down in five minutes. What James didn't know is that Harry had his firebolt with him. He even had a set of the balls for the game. Earlier, Harry noticed Dumbledore had taken the goal posts down for some reason. But Harry already had that covered as well.  
  
"Wow! Look at this broom Potter!" Sirius said with awe. "How the bloody hell did you get it?"  
  
"You gave it to me two years ago.""  
  
"Really? I'm so proud of me!" Sirius said smiling and hugging himself.  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------------  
  
The game was over in no time. Naturally, Harry won.  
  
"Pay up loser!" Sirius yelled in James's ear as Harry reached his hand out.  
  
"God damn it!" James said as he threw Harry a bag of coins. James knew he was going to loose, so he was prepared with the money.  
  
"When you're born, your grounded until we die.""  
  
"Harry I'm so proud of you!" Lily said giving him a kiss on the cheek, but sent the death glare at James.  
  
'She gives him more affection and she just met him.' James thought. 'Oh well, at least I get all the love when we are creating little baby Harry.' James got over it after that and went up to his dormitory to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------------  
  
Nest Morning, James went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily, Remus, and Harry were already there.  
  
"Hey guys!" James said as he sat next to Lily.  
  
"Snivellus!" Sirius yelled at Snape. Snape looked over at him with anger in his eyes. Sirius was pretending to pour a bottle of oil over his hair and slicking it back. Snape didn't want to cause any trouble so early in the morning, so he just walked away.  
  
"CoughLOSERcough!" Sirius said. While Harry was minding his own business and eating his breakfast, Remus asked Harry about his future.  
  
"Oh you really want to know?" Harry asked him. Remus nodded his head. "Your currently my DADA teacher."  
  
"Baby Remus is a professor? Good job mate!" Sirius exclaimed while shaking his hand wildly.  
  
Even though Lily and James ere sitting next to each other, James was more interested in Harry at the moment.  
  
"And then—"James began but was interrupted by Lily.  
  
"James," Lily said softly, James quickly turned around.  
  
"Yes?" he replied just as soft. Right then James knew what she was going to do. She leaned her face against his to kiss him. Ever since Harry came, she had strong feelings for him. They were making out for five seconds when Sirius yelled,  
  
"James LOVES LILY!" enough for the whole Great Hall to hear. Everybody turned their heads towards James. After two more seconds, everybody was either in awe or laughing.  
  
Sirius annoyingly began to say his "my my my my my my my my" for three minutes again. Everyone was quiet, but Sirius still continued.  
  
"Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked.  
  
"Duh!" She replied with a smile. They kissed again, but this time Sirius walked up on the table, squatted down on his knees, and sprang up at them like a spring yelling "RAHHHHH." Lily or James didn't catch him, so he landed face first on the ground.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOO!" The whole school said. Sirius immediately went to the Hospital Wing. He had a broken nose and a very bad black eye. After breakfast, Harry and James went to visit him.  
  
"Sirius, you ok mate?" James asked  
  
"Yes, just fine." Sirius replied. "Did the smiley face jump into the picture?"  
  
James and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" James asked. "Oh well. We got to go. See you mate!"  
  
"Bye Sirius." Harry waved.  
  
"Is Sirius bad?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Uhm...yeah." James replied. "He'll be ok."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Dumbledore called for Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid you will have to go back to the future now."  
  
"Can I have twenty minutes to say goodbye?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded his head yes.  
  
So Harry went to all his new friends and his parents and said goodbye. He kissed his parents and hugged Sirius and Remus goodbye.  
  
"Well, bye Sirius, Remus, mum, and dad." He said with a smile and a wave. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, he was gone with a pop. Harry found himself in the DADA classroom, with Lupin talking about the same subject. He wondered if he would ever see them again.  
  
THE END!  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I KNOW IT IS A LITTLE BIT OOC. IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW THEN PLEASE DO NOT SAY THAT IT WAS BAD OR WHAT NOT. JUST TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON. 


End file.
